nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
3rd United States Congress
The Third United States Congress was a meeting of the legislative branch of the United States federal government, consisting of the United States Senate and the United States House of Representatives. It met at Congress Hall in Philadelphia Pennsylvania from March 4, 1793 to March 3, 1795, during the fifth and sixth years of George Washington's Presidency. The apportionment of seats in this House of Representatives was based on the First Census of the United States in 1790. The Senate had a Pro-Administration majority, and the House had an Anti-Administration majority. ]] Major events * April 22, 1793 — George Washington signed the Neutrality Proclamation * March 14, 1794 — Eli Whitney was granted a patent for the cotton gin * March 27, 1794 — The federal government authorized the construction of the original six frigates of the United States Navy * August 7, 1794 — Whiskey Rebellion began: Farmers in the Monongahela Valley of Pennsylvania rebelled against the federal tax on liquor and distilled drinks. * August 20, 1794 — Battle of Fallen Timbers — American troops forced a confederacy of Shawnee Mingo Delaware Wyandot Miami Ottawa Chippewa and Pottawatomie warriors into a disorganized retreat. * November 19, 1794 — The United States and the Kingdom of Great Britain signed the Jay Treaty, which attempted to clear up some of the lingering problems left over from the American Revolutionary War ]] Major legislation * March 27, 1794 — Naval Act of 1794, Sess. 1, ch. 12, * January 29, 1795 — Naturalization Act of 1795, Sess. 2, ch. 20, Constitutional amendments * March 4, 1794 — The 11th Amendment to the United States Constitution was passed by the U.S. Congress. * February 7, 1795 — The 11th Amendment to the United States Constitution was ratified by the states, clarifying judicial power over foreign nationals, and limiting the ability of citizens to sue states in federal courts and under federal law. Party summary There were no political parties in this Congress. Members are informally grouped into factions of similar interest, based on an analysis of their voting record. Details on changes are shown below in the "Changes in membership" section. Senate House of Representatives John Adams]] Leadership Senate * President: John Adams, (P) * President pro tempore: ** John Langdon, (P), first elected March 4, 1793 ** Ralph Izard, (P), first elected May 31, 1794 ** Henry Tazewell, (P), first elected February 20, 1795 House of Representatives * Speaker: Frederick Muhlenberg (A) ]] Members This list is arranged by chamber, then by state. Senators are listed in order of seniority, and Representatives are listed by district. Senate Senators were elected by the state legislatures every two years, with one-third beginning new six year terms with each Congress. Preceding the names in the list below are Senate class numbers, which indicate the cycle of their election. In this Congress, Class 1 meant their term began in the last Congress, requiring reelection in 1796; Class 2 meant their term began in this Congress, requiring reelection in 1798; and Class 3 meant their term ended with this Congress, requiring reelection in 1794. Connecticut *1: Oliver Ellsworth (P) *3: Roger Sherman (P), until July 23, 1793 *: Stephen Mitchell (P), December 2, 1793 – End Delaware *1: George Read (P), until September 18, 1793 *: Henry Latimer (P), February 7, 1795 – End *2: John Vining (P) Georgia *3: James Gunn (A) *2: James Jackson (A) Kentucky *3: John Edwards (A) *2: John Brown (A) Maryland *3: John Henry (P) *1: Richard Potts (P) Massachusetts *2: Caleb Strong (P) *1: George Cabot (P) New Hampshire *3: John Langdon (A) *2: Samuel Livermore (P) New Jersey *1: John Rutherfurd (P) *2: Frederick Frelinghuysen (P) New York *3: Rufus King (P) *1: Aaron Burr (A) North Carolina *3: Benjamin Hawkins (A) *2: Alexander Martin (A) Pennsylvania *3: Robert Morris (P) *1: Vacant until December 2, 1793 *: Albert Gallatin (A), December 2, 1793 – February 28, 1794 *: James Ross (P), April 24, 1794 – End Rhode Island *1: Theodore Foster (P) *2: William Bradford (P) South Carolina *2: Pierce Butler (A) *3: Ralph Izard (P) Vermont *1: Moses Robinson (A) *3: Stephen R. Bradley (A) Virginia * 1: James Monroe (A), until May 11, 1794 *: Stevens Mason (A), November 18, 1794 – End * 2: John Taylor (A), until May 11, 1794 *: Henry Tazewell (A), November 18, 1794 – End ]] House of Representatives The names of members of the House of Representatives elected statewide on the general ticket or otherwise at-large, are preceded by an "A/L," and the names of those elected from districts, whether plural or single member, are preceded by their district numbers. Many of the congressional district numbers are linked to articles describing the district itself. Since the boundaries of the districts have changed often and substantially, the linked article may only describe the district as it exists today, and not as it was at the time of this Congress. Connecticut All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Joshua Coit (P) * . James Hillhouse (P) * . Amasa Learned (P) * . Zephaniah Swift (P) * . Uriah Tracy (P) * . Jonathan Trumbull, Jr. (P) * . Jeremiah Wadsworth (P) Delaware * . John Patten (A), until February 14, 1794 *: Henry Latimer (P), February 14, 1794 – February 7, 1795 *: Vacant, February 7, 1795 – End Georgia Both representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket, * . Abraham Baldwin (A) * . Thomas P. Carnes (A) Kentucky * . Christopher Greenup (A) * . Alexander D. Orr (A) Maryland * . George Dent (P) * . John Mercer (A), until April 13, 1794 *: Gabriel Duvall (A), November 11, 1794 – End * . Uriah Forrest (P), until November 8, 1794 *: Benjamin Edwards (P), January 2, 1795 – End * . Thomas Sprigg (A) * . Samuel Smith (A) * . Gabriel Christie (A) * . William Hindman (P) * . William Vans Murray (P) Massachusetts There was a single at-large seat along with four plural districts, each of which had multiple representatives elected at-large on a general ticket. * . Fisher Ames (P) * . Samuel Dexter (P) * . Benjamin Goodhue (P) * . Samuel Holten (A) * . Dwight Foster (P) * . William Lyman (A) * . Theodore Sedgwick (P) * . Artemas Ward (P) * . Shearjashub Bourne (P) * . Peleg Coffin, Jr. (P) * . Henry Dearborn (A) * . George Thatcher (P) * . Peleg Wadsworth (P) * . David Cobb (P) New Hampshire All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Nicholas Gilman (P) * . John Sherburne (A) * . Jeremiah Smith (P) * . Paine Wingate (P) New Jersey All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . John Beatty (P) * . Elias Boudinot (P) * . Lambert Cadwalader (P) * . Abraham Clark (P), until September 15, 1794 *: Aaron Kitchell (P), January 29, 1795 – End * . Jonathan Dayton (P) New York * . John Watts (P) * . Thomas Tredwell (A) * . Philip Van Cortlandt (A) * . Peter Van Gaasbeck (P) * . Theodorus Bailey (A) * . Ezekiel Gilbert (P) * . John E. Van Alen (P) * . Henry Glen (P) * . James Gordon (P) * . Silas Talbot (P) North Carolina * . Joseph McDowell (A) * . Matthew Locke (A) * . Joseph Winston (A) * . Alexander Mebane (A) * . Nathaniel Macon (A) * . James Gillespie (A) * . William Barry Grove (P) * . William Johnston Dawson (A) * . Thomas Blount (A) * . Benjamin Williams (A) Pennsylvania All representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . James Armstrong (P) * . William Findley (A) * . Thomas Fitzsimons (P) * . Andrew Gregg (A) * . Thomas Hartley (P) * . Daniel Hiester (A) * . William Irvine (A) * . John Wilkes Kittera (P) * . William Montgomery (A) * . Frederick A. C. Muhlenberg (A) * . John Peter G. Muhlenberg (A) * . Thomas Scott (P) * . John Smilie (A) Rhode Island Both representatives were elected statewide on a general ticket. * . Benjamin Bourne (P) * . Francis Malbone (P) South Carolina * . William L. Smith (P) * . John Hunter (A) * . Lemuel Benton (A) * . Richard Winn (A) * . Alexander Gillon (A), until October 6, 1794 *: Robert Goodloe Harper (P), February 9, 1795 – End * . Andrew Pickens (A) Vermont * . Israel Smith (A) * . Nathaniel Niles (A) Virginia * . Robert Rutherford (A) * . Andrew Moore (A) * . Joseph Neville (A) * . Francis Preston (A) * . George Hancock (P) * . Isaac Coles (A) * . Abraham B. Venable (A) * . Thomas Claiborne (A) * . William B. Giles (A) * . Carter B. Harrison (A) * . Josiah Parker (P) * . John Page (A) * . Samuel Griffin (P) * . Francis Walker (A) * . James Madison (A) * . Anthony New (A) * . Richard Bland Lee (P) * . John Nicholas (A) * . John Heath (A) Non-voting members * : James White, seated September 3, 1794 Changes in membership The count below reflects changes from the beginning of the first session of this Congress Senate There were 1 death, 3 resignations, 1 late election, and 1 contested election. House of Representatives There were 2 deaths, 3 resignations, and 1 contested election. Employees * Architect of the Capitol: William Thornton Senate * Secretary: Samuel A. Otis of Massachusetts, elected April 8, 1789 * Doorkeeper: James Mathers of New York, elected April 7, 1789 * Chaplain: William White, ''Episcopalian'', elected December 9, 1790 House of Representatives * Clerk: John Beckley of Virginia, elected December 2, 1793 * Sergeant at Arms: Joseph Wheaton of Rhode Island, elected December 2, 1793 * Doorkeeper: Gifford Dalley, elected December 2, 1793 * Chaplain: Ashbel Green, ''Presbyterian'', elected December 2, 1793 Notes References * * External links *Statutes at Large, 1789-1875 *Senate Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *House Journal, First Forty-three Sessions of Congress *Biographical Directory of the U.S. Congress *U.S. House of Representatives: House History *U.S. Senate: Statistics and Lists 003 Category:1793 in the United States Category:1794 in the United States Category:1795 in the United States nl:3e Amerikaans Congres